roblox_march_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Thamnosthirio
The Thamnosthirio is the 4th and final boss the player encounters in Origins. The Thamnosthirio is the second form of Dr. Herb after he injects himself with the virus itself. It is also the strongest and toughest boss in the game ever, as it has the highest health in the game, tied with Zemus, and can kill the player instantly. During the battle, Ashley would help out Marcus in an attempt to kill the Thamnosthrio together. After a few minutes into the battle, Ashley then finds an RPG-7 and gives it to Marcus for him to use against it. Appearance The Thamnosthirio is the largest boss ever in March of the Dead. The Thamnosthirio uses half a base of a skeleton with many green bulges surrounding most of it. The face is covered with a lot of bulges, and its upper torso is completely covered with them. Its right arm is also almost entirely covered in bluges, and also has vines rising out of its hands. Vines also hand down in the Thamnosthiro's inner torso. The Thamnosthirio also has pink glowing eyeballs, aswell as reptile-like yellow colored eyes. It also has revealing gums which contain a row of very sharp teeth, and has an extremely large tongue hanging out from the head. Its lower jaw remains unaffected by anything. Fighting the Thamnosthirio The Thamnosthiro is the largest boss in the game, and also has the largest attack range. Using this note, it is very important to stay as far away from the Thamnosthrio as possible, especially because the Thamnosthiro can insta kill. The Thamnosthirio can also jump extremely high, just like its former form, the Phytopragma, which makes it harder to aim for the Thamnosthirio. It's better to fire towards the Phytopragma if its walking only, as trying to shoot at it when its jumping can make it harder to actually hit it, especially when using guns with poor accuracy. The Thamnosthirio is also somehow immune to the M79's effects, so using the M79 would be completely useless towards this boss. The recommended weapons to use against this boss are the M1014, AK-47, and the M60. The M1014 is the most effective out of all of the weapons, as it is an auto shotgun, meaning it can fire fast and deal extremely high damaging shots. However, due to how it can run out of ammo quickly, it's important to use other weapons such as automatic firing guns. Using heavy damaging weapons like the AK-47 and the M60 are also proven effective, as the AK-47 and the M60 both deal around 50 damage, and have almost the same exact firerate. Trivia * The Thamnosthirio is the largest boss ever in March of the Dead. * The Thamnosthirio is the only boss in the game ever that is immune to the M79's effects. ** This could be a glitch, or the explosion's blast radius * Its name is a a word combination of the greek words thámnos (bush) and thirío (beast) * The Thamnosthirio is a pre-evolved form of Zemus * The Thamnosthirio's concept is based off of David Birkin's many mutated forms from Resident Evil 2. * When the Thamnosthirio jumps up into the sky, you can actually see the slightly transparent Robloxian Body of the NPC, this in turn allows you to find the location of the actual head, torso and arm hitboxes, the legs aren't animated since the Thamnosthirio has no legs in it's model. Category:Zombie Category:Boss Category:Enemy Category:March of the Dead Category:Origins Category:Final Boss